Dark Dreams
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sequal to the dream weaver. A new darkness has come to the digital world and even the dream world. The digidestined need Tai's help but first they hae to remember him, then they have to find him
1. Prologue- Dreams of Kindness

Hello everyone and finally here it is, the prologue to the dream weaver, i 

don't know how long it will be but I'll try to make this good.

Dark Dreams

By Firehedgehog

Prologue- Dreams of Kindness

      A young blue haired boy cried, since his brother Sam had died nothing seemed right. He hated himself for wishing his brother away, why was his life becoming so messed up. Even in his dreams he was sad, this was a dream but the pain was still there.

      Ken noticed something different though, when he was awake he was colder... could it be connected to his digivice since it had changed into a D-3. When he was asleep the blue haired boy was a nice person, but when he awoke he found that he wasn't... he only could be a kind person in his dream.

      'I can't belive I'm making Wormmon call me Master, what is wrong with me when I'm awake' Ken thought as he cried, he was so alone... he didn't want to be alone.

      "You don't have to be alone," a voice whispered into his ear, Ken opened his eyes startled and turned his head. Standing there was a boy around ten or eleven, but something other then the boys strange looks told him that this boy wasn't human.

      "Who... who... are you?" he asked scared, the boy smiles calmly at him and wiped away his dream tears.

      "I am the dream weaver Ken, your dream grief reached me and called me to you," he told him, with those words the strange boy sat down next to ken. Ken looked at the green eyed boy, he knew that dream weaver couldn't be his real name.

      "Whats your real name, that can't be your real name?" he asked, unknown to him his grief was now slowly fading because he wasn't trapped alone with it.

      "I might as well tell you, its not like your going to remember me when you wake up," the dream weaver said with a sad sigh, Ken blinked at this and almost missed the flash of grief and sadness as it flashed over teh other boys face.

      "What do you mean I won't remember, of course I'll remember," Ken said, he always remembered his dream... at least he use to before he got his dark D-3.

      "I don't know what it is, but for some reason no one in the real world remembers me when there awake," the dream weaver said, Ken blinked but decided to go with what the other boy said.

      "Um... okay, about that name," he reminded the older boy, the dream weaver blushed embarrised slightly.

      "My name is Tai, and I already know who you are," the dream weaver said, the way Tai said it made the younger boy giggle.

      "Do you want to be friends Tai, I always wanted a friend even if its only in a dream?" Ken asked, Tai smiled his green eyes shining with happiness.

      "I'd love to be your friend Ken, but there s certain things I need to tell you... and i can tell you everything about me since you'll only know it when your alseep," Tai said, Ken blinked and Tai began to tell him his life story.

TBC?

Well what did you think so far, if I get a lot of bad reviews I'll deleat Dark dreams and start over from scratch for the sequal.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter One: Reaper of Nightmares

I got over some of my writers block for this chaopter, so behold chapter one 

where our evil first apears.

Dark Dreams

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Reaper of Nightmares

      Tai struggled against the strange bonds holding him, somehow he had 

been pulled into a realm between the awake world and dream world. He 

remembered feling something grabbng himself and Agumon from the digital 

world, thankfully his partner had escaped.

      'Thankfuly in this place between I'm not blind, but whatever is 

holding me prevents me from using my powers against them' Tai thought, he 

was in a dark place that chilled him to the bone.

      "How are you little dream weaver," a chilling voice asked, Tai shivered 

at the darkness in that voice. That voice promised pain and nightmares, and 

as a dream weaver he didn't like nightmares.

      "Fine considering everything, why don't you show yourself?" he asked 

as calmly as he could, in truth he was terrified... he hoped it wasn't what he 

thought it was.

      "Why not," the voice said sending more chills done his back, as he 

watched a figure walked out of the shadows.

      "A Dream Reaper, I should of known," Tai sighed, he knew about 

Dream reapers. Reapers were demons that brought nightmares to innocents 

and destroyed dreams of childrens, this was his first time meeting one in 

person though.

      "I'm impressed, since there are no other dream weavers to teach you 

about my kind I never thought you would know about us," The Dream 

Reaper smirked, Tai rolled his deep green eyes.

      "Great i impressed you, so are you going to tell me what going on... or 

are you just going to bore me?" Tai asked in a serious voice, the dream 

reaper growled.

      "Weavers are always a pest, unfortunately since you are the blind 

dream weaver I don't have the power to destroy you," Reaper said, Tai 

sighed feeling the direction this conversation was going.

      "And I don't want to stick around," Tai said, he focused his remaining 

powers that the bonds didn't block on the bonds... and pushed at them with 

his mind.

      "I am not the type for captivity," Tai said as teh bonds began to glow, 

then to the reapers anger the bonds turned into dust (Dream dust for your 

curiousity).

      "Weaver," the reaper snarled, Tai glared at the nightmare demon.

      "I may not know how to destroy you so I'm not sticking around, I 

won't be that easy to find next time," he said angerly, with that Tai faded out 

of the realm they were in.

      "Let the games begin," the dream Reaper said with a high chilling 

laugh, reapers did so like games of this type.

***

      In the real world a boy stepped out of the shadows, he had spiky 

green hair, pale skin and reddish-pink eyes. What was startling about him 

was the two purple triangle marks under his eyes that dissapeared undr his 

thick hair, what was even more startling was that black part of his eyes 

were slit llike a snake.

      "The real world, been a long time since I been here last," the boy said 

with a sneer, his voice was cold and cruel... and almost not human.

      "The dream weaver can hide, but he won't be able to stop be from 

having fun here," the boy said with a chilling laugh, the marks on his face 

flicked away and something on his forhead hidden by his bangs vanished 

also. His eyes also flickered, they were now blue in color and looked like 

normal eyes.

      "And so the games begin," the boy laughed, his voice was different 

now... but everything about this boy was a lie. Today the dream reaper 

walked the streets of the real world, and the forst place he would start his 

fun was in Odaiba Japan.

***

      Tai shivered, he could feel the reaper in the real world but there was 

nothing he could do to stop this demon. He wasn't able to enter the real 

world unless one of the digidestined with a D-3 took him, and at the moment 

none of the destined remembered him.

      'Why did they all forget me, now when they need me the most I can't 

help them' Tai thought his blind eyes closed, tears fell down his face as he 

sobbed into Agumon side.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, and before anyone emails to ask I will not give 

away why no one remembers poor little Tai... thats my secret.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter Two: Dream Warning

Behold chapter Two where our story continues. I WANT FANART! SEND ME 

SOME!

Dark Dreams

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Dream Warning

      A light rain fell from the sky soaking the parched earth in Odaiba, 

there had been a drought and finally it had ended. A thin white mist lifted 

off the pavement telling of the temperture difference between the cold rain 

and overheated ground, to the people of the area it was nice to see.

      Crows sang terribly as they always did, people gave them a brief glare 

but knew there was nothing they could do to stop them.

      "Stupid bird," Ken muttered as he ran for the bus station that would 

take him home, he had slept over at Davis house and because there had been 

no rain forcasted he hadn't taken any rain coats or umbrellas.

      "Are we almost there Ken?" a voice asked from his rapidly getting 

soaked backpack, inside it his digimon partner Wormmon his from those 

who did understand digimon or feared them.

      "Almost Wormmon," he told his partner and also best friend, he sighed 

in relief when he spotted the bus and rushed inside it open door. He flashed 

the driver his bus pass and hurried to a empty seat, he smiled and opened 

his back pack some to let his partner see better.

      "About time, hopefully it won't be raining as badly when we get off," 

the insect digimon muttered, Ken nodded and sqeezed water out of his dark 

blue hair.

      "Hope so Wormmon, I don't want to get a chill and get sick," Ken 

whispered, looking around he npticed that his little dialog with his partner 

had gone unnoticed since people were just too wet to care.

***

      Ken smiled as he crawled into his nice warm bed that night, even with 

being soaked it had been a good day. After getting home he had changed into 

warm dry clothing and called Davis telling him he had gotten home alright, 

after that he had mostly played on the internet and with wormmon.

      "Goodnight Ken," Wormmon whispered as they settled in for sleep, Ken 

smiled and that smile was only for his partner.

      "Goodnight Wormmon, sleeptight," he whispered back, then with a 

deep yawn he fell asleep.

***

      "Taichi, hey Taichi where are you!" Ken called, he looked around and 

sighed when he had no answer from his dream friend. Since there first 

meeting they had become the best of friends, but he was still dissapointed 

that he couldn't remember his friend when awake.

      Since his brothers death the never changing dream weaver had been 

his confident, if he had a problem Tai would talk it over with him. Even 

when he had been evil Tai had been his friend letting him be safe from the 

evil that controlled him, in his dreams he was always safe.

      "You must be careful," a voice said, startled Ken spun around to face 

the owner of the voice. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Tai, but he 

frowned when he saw the seriousness on the usually cheerful boys face.

      "Tai whats wrong, what do I have to be careful of?" he asked, Tai 

sighed and walked up to ken and held Kens shoulders in his hands.

      "You have to be careful of the one that brings nightmares that can 

enter the real world, this reaper of nightmares can take on any form. But no 

matter what you must remember what next I tell you, he cannot touch the 

digital world for there no nightmare reaper can touch... if there is no other 

choice you must go to the digital world to be safe," Taichi said his green eyes 

hard, Ken gasped wondering what exactly was going on.

      "Tai whats going on, whats wrong?" he asked, for a second there he 

saw a flicker of regret go across the boys face.

      "Promise me to be careful Ken, I cannot protect you in the real world!" 

Tai demanded, Ken blinked but knew whatever was going on this promise 

was important.

      "I promise Taichi," he said truthfully, Tai's face relaxed and he let the 

taller boy go.

      "I cannot stay any long or he may detect my presence, be careful my 

friend and I'll help as much as I can," Tai said sadly and Ken to his surprise 

saw that Tai was crying, then Tai vanished.

***

      Ken gasped and sat up in his bed, his mind was a whirl witha strange 

feeling of regret and that he had made a promis somehow.

      'I don't know why but I have to be careful' Ken thought, he shook his 

head and slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

***

      "I really hope he remembers," Tai said with a sigh, he leaned against 

his partner side witha slight feeling of depression. He knew that his destiny 

of dream weaver was important, doubly because he was the blind one and 

the final one in existance. He was stuck looking like a little kid and not one of 

the destined remembered him, he knew that no one in the real world 

remembered him.

      "I hope so too Tai, but don't be so sad... the other destined digimon 

remember you," Agumon said, Tai grinned as that... it was strange that the 

digimon remembered him but not there partners.

      "Yeah I know Agumon but they will really need my help against the 

reaper, the the real world in locked against me until one of them remembers 

me," Tai groaned, he closed his blind emerald green eyes sadly against the 

tears that were sure to come.

      "Don't worry Tai, I know that somehow Ken will remember what you 

told him and made him promise while awake," Agumon gently said, at that 

Tai did smile and opened his eyes and felt the digimon sunlight warm his 

face.

      "I know he will Agumon, I don't know why but hes the easiest of the 

destined for me to communicate with," tai said, he had a feeling it was 

because they both were very different from the others... he smirked 

wondering how long it would take Ken to realize he was different.

TBC

(Unknown Voice)=Whats this Ken is different also, I won't spoil anything for 

future chapters so hold onto your horses. Anyway the dream reaper will 

appear next chapter and of course Chaos and trouble will follow, I would 

love FANART and Ideas for the story and even Fanart for the story "the 

dream weaver'.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter Three: Reapers Fun

I can't believe it, this story is still alive. Bwaaa ha ha, let chapter 3 

begin.

{} Reapers telepathic voice

[] Reaper hearing others thoughts

Dark Dreams

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Reapers Fun

      A slim figure slipped down the streets of Odaiba, he had green hair and 

cold blue eyes. He was the Dream reaper, a demon to be exact. He smirked at 

the fact that he had captured the dream weaver briefly, ahh that had been fun.

      But it wasn't going to be as much fun as he was about to, he was going 

to cause Trouble.... With a capital T. Letting his senses go he searched for 

something interesting, maybe someone with high emotions he could manipulate 

into doing something stupid.

      'Ah, what is this' he thought as he picked up on some very high 

depressing emotions, they belonged to a human and he liked that.

Smirking he headed in the direction the very depressed human was, as he 

got closer he reveled at the thickness of the emotion and it sent joy 

throughout his body.

      He paused in the shadows once he could see the human, it was a balding 

middle aged man who was getting a paunch belly.  The reapers eyes glowed 

slightly as he used his powers, he listened to the mans thoughts.

      [Why, why did she have to leave me?] The man thought, the reaper smirked 

as the mans thoughts became more and more depressing by the second.

Suddenly Reaper had an idea.

      {Why don't you get even, make the whole world pay} he suggested, the man 

paused and frowned slightly.

      [Why not, it's not like I have anything to live for] The man thought, 

but the man couldn't think of how to get revenge.

      {Take a gun and show everyone that your the best, cause them pain like 

they caused you} he suggested, the man nodded mutely and headed into his 

apartment building.

Reaper waited fifteen minutes and the man reappeared, in his hands was a 

small revolver that was probably kept at home in case of robbers.

      [I'll make them pay, make them all feel my pain] the man thought, his 

thoughts were no longer depressed but insane to cause others pain.

      {Yes, make them all pay and let there red blood flow} Reaper thought to 

the man, the man nodded and headed towards a busy are that he could cause the 

most pain before he ran out of bullets.

      Reaper smirked and began walking through Odaiba again, that was fun but 

he wanted to do more. One man wasn't enough for a dream reaper as himself, 

while that man would destroy many peoples dreams today he wanted to destroy 

more.

      'Much more' Reaper thought, he laughed coldly as he heard gunshots in 

the distance and screams of fear... music to his eyes.

***

      In news today Yuki Houshiro killed five children and injured six others, 

police had a shoot out with him and he was killed.

Also in today's news a man took a bus hostage, police are still waiting 

to find out his demands... all that in a few minutes

***

      Tai shivered and hugged his slim child's body, he could feel the 

terrible things the dream reaper was causing in the real world.

He knew that this was just the beginning of the Demons fun, yet he could 

do nothing to stop it not while none of the digidestined remembered him.

"Kami sama, please let one of them remember me in time," he whispered 

with a sigh, he only wished that the digidestined digimon were able to tell 

them about Tai to help them to remember.

Yet there was a compulsion on them to stop them from telling, he didn't 

know who had put on the digimon and unfortunately he didn't know how to 

reverse it.

'I really hope that Ken remembers his promise to be careful, or he can 

at least remember something about me' Tai thought, it was at that moment he 

felt a familiar someone heading his way.

"Gennai," he said not turning, he felt the once old man stop beside him.

"Be brave Taichi, somehow one of them will remember you," he said, Tai 

sighed and closed his sightless emerald green eyes.

"I hope so Gennai, I truly hope so," he whispered, because if they 

didn't remember there was no way for him to get to the real world to help his 

friends and defeat the dream reaper.

TBC

Well it's not much but at least my writers block for this fic ended some, 

hopefully next chapter will be much longer.

Ja Ne


End file.
